You Will Cry For Me
by TornGemini
Summary: So what would you do if you found out that your long time love has been cheating on you and uses you for fame and money? find out what Harry does ...
1. Cruel Intensions

**_HEY GUYS!! This is my next fanfic!! I hope you like it!! I had so much fun writing it!! _**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!_**

"I really like this ring," Harry said holding this beautiful 24K diamond ring, inspecting it closely.  It seemed to speak to him.  This right was the one, the perfect one.  He could see Cho's face light up as he imagined himself going on one knee proposing marriage.

"You're really going to do this?" Ron asked him eating a bag of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans.  Harry smiled brightly.  Nothing felt better right now.  He's going to marry the girl he's in love with.  It never felt so right..

"There's nothing more I want that to spend the rest of my life with her Ron," Harry said as he paid for his ring.  Ron rolled his eyes behind Harry's back.  He's not into commitment himself but he knows how much Harry loved Cho.

"When are you going to do it?" Ron asked chewing  loudly.  Harry thought for a little bit.  He had everything planned out.  He'll create a little picnic in their backyard perfect just for the two of them.  He'll propose to her underneath the amazing moonlight. He knew that it was going to be a perfect cloudless night tonight.

"Tonight," Harry said, "I told her to book off this night." Ron looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry.  She'll take the night off," Harry said trying to convince Ron and sighed, "I know she's been really busy lately with all her business meetings but I told her that this was really important."  Ron kept kept his eyebrow raised.  He didn't believe a word he was saying and it insulted Harry a little.  Harry just looked at him hard and just turned to head for the car.

"Oh Harry, I still need to get my camera back from your place," Ron said as he waited for Harry to unlock the doors.  Harry nodded deciding to brush off Ron's attitude.  Within a few minutes they arrived Harry's house.  No one seemed to be home.

"Cho? You here?" Harry called out.  No one answered.

"Guess she's on one of her 'meetings',"  Ron said with his fingers in a quotation gesture behind Harry's back.

"I guess," Harry said not noticing Ron's little sarcasm, "I think I put your camera in the bedroom.  C'mon, let's get it."  Ron followed him through a wide corridor and stared at the happy pictures of Harry and Cho.  Ron was looking particularly at one picture of Cho kissing Harry sweetly on his cheek until he bumped into Harry.  Harry stopped abruptly in front of his closed bedroom door.

They both heard heavy breathing but it wasn't theirs.  It came from the other side of the door.  They then heard a loud moan.  A very pleasurable moan.  Cho's moan.  Harry looked at Ron with a worried expression on his face.  Ron was going to say something but Harry covered his mouth with his hand putting a finger on his own lips signaling to stay quiet.

The moaning stopped.  Voices were now coming into play.

"That was good sex," they heard Cho say.  Harry stayed quiet and still.

"What about your boyfriend?" a male voice said.

"What about him?"

"Are you going to keep being with him?"

"I can't break it off with him NOW!  I'm having it sooo good.  Being the girlfriend of the Wizard World's most famous quidditch seeker!!!   It doesn't get better than that," she said slyly.  Ron could tell that Harry didn't know if he should be happy about what she just said.

"Then what are you doin' with me?"  the male voice asked  her sounding hurt.

"The sex is good with YOU silly!  Besides I only want  money and fame with Harry.  Can't lost that.  I'm so close too," Cho said proudly.  Harry held his breath.  He was confused yet angry right now.

"I think he's going to ask me to marry him.  Perfect huh?  Poor guy.  He's been in  love with me since like forever! Since Hogwarts!! … just sad," she sad laughing.  The guys heard footsteps.

Harry pulled Ron aside and pulled him back to where they came from.  He fiercely pulled Ron  behind the wall that Ron nearly yelled out loud.  Right on time, Cho came out of the bedroom with her lover buttoning up her shirt.  

He was a big guy, but nothing Harry couldn't handle.  He was really tempted to jump him and beat the crap out of him.  Cho and the guy left the house leaving Harry in utter humiliation, anger and sadness.

"Business meeting my ass," Ron said after they saw Cho and her lover disappear.  He looked at Harry.  He looked pissed off.  Ron couldn't blame him.  Harry didn't know what to think.  He was heart-broken.

"What are you going to do now?" Ron asked in a quiet tone.  He was little scared of Harry's silence.  After what seemed like a few minutes Harry looked at Ron with his eyes twinkling madly.  He smiled devislishly.

"We're going to show Cho how much I feel for her," was all Harry said still staring out the window.  Ron didn't know what Harry was thinking but  he liked the twinkle in Harry's eyes.

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!_**


	2. My Way

"Harry?" Cho's voice said on the other line fo the phone.  Harry remained silent but finally said a word.

"Yes?" Harry said bluntly.  Cho started to sound nervous.

"I'm sorry for missing dinner last night.  You know these business meetings … They are such a bitch!  They carry out for so long ….  But .. I will never miss your quidditch matches!  Of course I would never miss them." Harry didn't say anything.  He was smiling, liking Cho's apologies.  He liked  to hear her sounding desperate.  For once in four years, her cracking nervious voice sounded like music to his ears.  "I'll try to make it tonight though.  I promist I'll try my hardest."  

"Take your sweet time baby, Harry said smoothly, "There will be a big surprise for you when you get home."  Cho squealed.

"Really?!  Oh Harry!  I can't wait.  That's so sweet ofyou!  You know how much I love you right now?" Cho said seductively on the phone.  Harry gave a sinister smile.

"You will love me even more when you get this surprise.  You will love me so much it will make you cry," Harry said luring her with his voice.

"You sound so hot right now … I bet this surprise will be soooo good if it's making you so sexy," Cho said excitedly, " Oh sorry Harry!  I  have to go.  I just  er .. got beeped.  I have another meeting to go to .  I cannot wait for your surprise!" She said as she hung up.  Harry hung up the phone and kept his smile.  Harry called a friend next.  He dialed the number slowly avoiding to be too excited.

"Hello?" said a sweet voice that Harryy had realized he missed so much.

"Hi."

"Harry!  It's so good to hear from you …. Really …." She said happily.  Harry's sinister smile turned sweet.

"I missed you too," Harry said, "I know this might be sudden but …. I need a favour …"

Harry opened his front door to Ron smiling widely.  Harry just looked at him and Ron knew what he was thinking.

"I got them," Ron said holding up a bag up in the air, "all one thousand of them."  He then turned to the living room and unloaded his bag.  Harry didn't need to tell him to set up.  Ron was happy start.  Harry just sat on the couch and watched Ron do his job.  Ron was coming in and out of the room sweating as he jumped from wall to wall..  Harry would help but Ron looked like he was having too much fun.

Harry just thought quietly to himself.  He didn't know why he was so happy.  He just found out his longtime girlfriend had been cheating on him, even right in his own home AND she's been using him for his money and fame.  He should be breaking down and crying right now but he's not.  He just thought he was crazy but it just can't be any other way.  She hurt him so he has to show her how he feels.

Too bad it really had to be this way.

The doorbell rang and Harry ran to the door.  He opened it and there in the bright sunshine on his porch was a girl who looked like an angel.  She looked beautiful. She developed well since he last saw her.  He realized he was blinded by Cho.  He couldn't believe he missed this.  He couldn't believe the mistake he made 4 years ago.  They locked eyes as he held her hand and escorted her into his house.

"Thank you Hermione for doing this for me," Harry said.  Hermione sexily ran her fingers through her hair and smiled sweetly.

"You know I would anything for you," she said sensually.  Ron came in came in and opened his mouth widely.  He lookedat Hermione's sexy figure and looked her up and down biting his lip.  He looked at Harry and winked.

"You done?" Harry asked not taking his eyes off Hermione.  He kept placing his eyes back and forth between her eyes and her lips.  They both knew what they wanted.

"All one thousand of them," Ron said trying not to laugh with the sight of Harry and Hermione.  He figured no one can even cut the sexual tension in this very room with a chainsaw.

"Let's go then," Harry said as he escorted Hermione.  Ron grabbed his last item from his bag and followed them in a room.

"This is going to be good,"  Ron said as he shut the door behind him.


	3. You Will Cry For Me

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
NOTE THE LYRICS OF THE SONG IS CREDITED TO JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE'S CRY ME A RIVER .... This chapter is my own version of his video

  
**(*You were my sun  
You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no**

  
Cho came home smiling to herself. She smiled about the sex she just had and how she had Harry wrapped around her little finger. He was curious about Harry's big surprise but she had an idea that it is something about his proposal. He couldn't wait to feel that ring on her finger. That gold and and that diamond …. She can already imagine the Daily Prophet flashing her name on the front page …  
HARRY POTTER WEDS BEAUTIFUL LONG TIME LOVE CHO CHANG!

She was feeling giddy and happy now. She'll have his money, his title … his fame ….

  
**(*So you took a chance,  
And made other plans.  
But I bet you didn't think your thing would come crashing down, no*)**

  
She smiled and closed her eyes as she stepped out of the car, feeling the nice heat of the room. She was feeling like the sun .. bright and happy. Nothing can change her mood. She suddenly felt a wet drop on her shoulder. She looked up to find the sun slowly being covered by big puffy white clouds. She put the key in the dorr but it was already unlocked. She thought about it for a moment and just thought it had something to do with Harry's surprise. She entered her house with a smile and walked to the living room.  
Her smile drastically changed to a frightened wide mouth geture. Her hands started to quiver and her body trembled.

  
**(*You don't have to say, what you did  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance  
For you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it*)**

  
All around her were moving pictures of her having sex with her lover. She screamed out loud covering her already silenced moans as her and her lover in the pictures shared the guilty trusts. She started backing away in shock. Every wall in her living room was covered with the same act. She ran out and found herself in the kitchen. She started screaming again because every wall there was covered in pictures of her too. She couldn't talk … she couldn't breathe. She wanted to scream some more but she found it hard to. She wanted out. She had to get out of the kitchen. She stumbled to the bathroom and grabbed her hair in shock as she fell to her knees. She ran to practically ran to every room in and her whole house was covered in pictures. Tears started to fall. She could feel her chest soaking in her tears. She started to panic. Where's Harry? Did Harry see this?

  
**(*I know that they say  
That somethings are better left unsaid  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
(Don't act like you don't know it)  
All of these things people told me  
Keep messing with my head  
(Messing with my head)  
You should've picked honesty  
Then you may not have blown it*)**

  
"HARRY!!" She started calling out. Someone must have followed her around and took pictures of her. Someone was trying to destroy her life with Harry. Someone knew her plans. Focing her legs to move, she went to the bedroom. It was the one place that she never saw and hoped that this was the one placed that hasn't been changed. She dropped to knees instantly as she opened the door. Her walls were covered in pictures once again. It wasn't of her this time …. These pictures made her cry harder.

  
**(*You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did) I already know, I found out from him  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it*)**

  
At every angle she looked and saw Harry undressing Hermione Granger and rougly they both started to roughly make out with each other. Cho couldn't keep her eyes off the pictures. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing but it's all right there in from of her. Harry looked at Cho from the picture winking at her as their foreplay turned sexual. Harry bit Hermione's bottom lip sensually and kissed her all over her body. Cho bit her own lip in anger making it bleed.  
It hit her. Harry knew. He knew her plans of her fake love and devotion. Her life ws ruined now and these pictures were a cruel proof it it. She angrily jumped up on the bed and madly ripped off every picture screaming at them for smiling so happily at her.

  
**(*You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone (all alone)  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone (when you call me on the phone)  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy (I'm not like them baby)  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn (It's your turn)  
To cry, cry me a river  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river (Go on and just)  
Cry me a river*)**

  
"STOP IT!! STOP IT!!!!" She yelled at the silent grins of Harry and Hermione. She cried out loud when of the pictured cut her hand because of her careless rants. She collapsed on the bed crying like a little child pushing away the piles of pictures that surrounded her. She hugged her knees and bawled. Then she noticed another picture left on her television across from her. She crawled angrily to it and ripped it off, tearing the picture in shreds.   
The TV screen all of a sudden appeared. The moving pictures of Harry and Hermione that she tried desperately to escape was now as good as flesh. A video played of Hary and Hermione's sex act. The volume was loud, set up the max, emphasizing the loud moans of pleasure and heavy breathing that each contributed. She scowled. She kicked the TV off the stand and it broke to pieces, flaming and sparking. She yelled at it, screaming and cursed at it, not being able to get the sounds of their voices out of her head.  
Not noticing right away was Harry by the door. There he stood with an expression of pity yet non-sympathetic. He just looked at her and turned away walking towards the main front door of the house.   
Cho feeling a great deal of humiliation and sadness tried to get to Harry. She fell of the bed and had to push herself to get on her feet. Tears still flowed down her face.

  
**(*Oh, The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh The damage is done  
So I guess I be... leaving*)**

  
"HARRY!!!" she called, " I'm soo sorry!!" She ran after him and got hold of his shirt dragging herself along. Harry acted like she was the lint that sticks to his shirt and pulled away not giving her a glance. She clung on to him til he reached outside. The both of them get drenched in the hard pouring rain. Cho finally let go and kneeled down on the cold wet ground, letting the rain run her makeup and messing up her hair. She now felt like the rain.  
"I LOVE YOU!" she sobbed, the tears mixing with the raindrops. Her voice was hoarse from her previous screaming. "PLEASE HARRY! DON'T LEAVE ME! Please …." She begged. Harry turned around and walked to his pathetic, shallow girlfriend. He kneeled to her eye level and held her face gently in his hands looking at what he thought were beautiful brown eyes. She looked back at him with hopeful eyes. She had a chance of getting her life back. She realized that she loved Harry more than she realized. His touch felt heavenly. Harry leaned in for a kiss but instead turned to her ear.

  
**(*You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did) I already know, I found out from him  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it*)**

  
"Cry Me A River," he whispered smoothly as he got up and withougt a backward glance walked away.

  
**(*Cry me a river  
Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river, oh*)**

  
"HARRY!!" She cried out one more time. Harry stopped and turned around again. He smiled and held a little object in his hand and it glinted. He looked at it, smiling and he flicked it away. It landed right in front of Cho and the diamond broke off its bed. Cho crawled towards it and grabbed it. She put in on her finger and cried pathetically as she looked up to find Harry gone.  Harry got into Ron's car around the corner and smiled at Ron and Hermione. Not another word was said as they drove away still hearing Cho's loud sobbing cries down the street.

  
**(*Cry me a river, oh   
Cry me, cry me  
Cry me a river   
Cry me, cry me ………)*******


End file.
